Malak Reborn
by Chiara Sholuk
Summary: This is a character study story centered on Malak before, during, and after he became evil. I plan on continuing Shades of Darkness and this, so please read and review.
1. Preview

AN: Hi everyone! I'm writing this from Indiana because I was bored and I don't have Shades of Darkness on this computer. So this is a story about Malak right after he turned to the dark side. Thanks to **Alice the Raven **for this story idea. So without further ado Malak Reborn!

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, so DON"T SUE!

Title: Malak Reborn/ Chapter 1

A tall man dressed in brilliant orange armor strode into the room filled to the brim with Republic fans. They screamed and cheered, several booed, but all were celebrating the victory over the horrendous Mandalorians.

"Thank you all for being here today! This day we celebrate a victory for our Republic! We fought back the Mandalorians and won without the help of the Jedi! We've taken back what is rightfully ours!" With that said the man named Malak, turned and left the packed room.

"So Revan, what are we going to do now?"

A young female stood next to him, not reaching his shoulder. She had cinnamon colored hair and intelligent bronze eyes that peered into Malak's face.

"I say we go have a drink in the cantina with our friends to rejoice in our conquest." So the two friends, Malak and Revan started for the cantina.

---------

The sleek black stealth ship quietly slid away from the bustling city of Coruscant, somehow unnoticed. The pilot's medium length brown hair was tied into a messy bun atop her head and her friend's bald head lay slumped forward in the chair.

"Malak, Malak, had a little too much to drink now didn't we?"

The man beside her groaned as her woozily lifted his head.

"Where are we Revan?" He slurred.

"Right now my drunk friend we are on the way to Manaan to find the much sought after Star Forge."

"I thought we weren't leaving yet."

"No in fact we are in hyperspace, and should be for the next," She paused, "Six hours."

"I have such a headache."

"That is what you get for drinking."

"Yeah but at least I'm not a prude."

"Malak," She looked at him reproachfully, "I'm not a prude because I choose not to get myself as drunken as a Corellian barman."

"Oh come on Revan live a little."

"I have bigger things to worry about than drinking problems."

Malak just shook his head and sighed in defeat. "You are too much."

"Right back at you."

"Are you ever serious?"

"I find that it is easier to laugh at a situation rather than feel embarrassed."

"OK then." Hechuckled quietly.

"Malak, why did I ever become friends with you?"

"You couldn't help liking my charm and good looks. I'm smooth and sharp."

"Malak you're as sharp as a marble and as smooth as sandpaper."

"Fine whatever you say."

"I'm going to go take a nap." Revan got up and trudged into the crew quarters, prepared on a nice long rest. She looked around, pondering her new life and the things they would give up to gain it.

---------

"Revan." A voice called tentatively. "Are you awake?"

"No, go away." She mumbled.

"We're at Manaan now." Malak reached over and started tickling her feet. Revan squealed, jumped up, and socked Malak in the arm.

"Come on you giant ape, let's go." With that said the odd pair, Malak in his titian robes and Revan in her cocoa ones, strode out into the land of men and fish.

AN- Yes this story actually is about Malak, I'm just starting from their let's see 4th star map so I give some background info without straying from the story too much. I'm doing this to develop the characters a bit more. The next chapter should be up by the 4th of January because I'm at a family reunion. So please review (they make me type faster) :).


	2. One Being to Another

AN: Thanks for reading everyone! I'm glad that you are interested because I wasn't sure. So I said that the next chapter wouldn't be out until January 4th but I lied. So please read on.

Chapter 2: One Being to Another

Malak wearily watched as Revan once again threatened the Selkath without anything to show for it. _They are hopelessly stubborn, then again so is Revan. _

The two Republic heroes had been standing there for about 45 minutes trying to convince the idiotic Selkath that they were not harming the kolto. It wasn't until Revan pulled out her lightsaber that the futile fish let them pass.

"Revan must you be so violent?" He asked sleepily.

"Malak must you always question my motives?" She countered, her bronze eyes flashing yellow. He peered at her questioningly as the small sub delved deeper into the depths of the ocean. After a few minutes of silence, except for the small whir of the engines, the ship came to a gentle stop allowing the two passengers, dressed in environmental suits, out. Words were not needed as they walked along what appeared to be an overgrown path, for they both knew that this was the right place.

_This place holds much power. An infinite amount of darkness, deep, black and glowing. I can feel the pain of centuries here, engraved upon this ancient sand, as clear as the stars on Tatooine._

Malak thought his apathy instantly gone. He could almost see Revan smiling as they first laid eyes upon the demonic black structure. It seemed to smolder with shadowy black fire, bringing the darkness out from within itself. The power the star map exerted was amazing, it seemed to be the very force that was driving them on this agonizing journey from the light. Their amazement did not stop at the sight of the star map, but continued further when they opened it up. Though they cannot say they opened it up, for when they walked near it, it unfurled itself as though expecting the sinister pair. As it projected its contents, Malak quickly copied them onto a datapad, prepared on looking at them back on the sub. Just after he was done duplicating the star map closed, not to open itself until another worthy being came along prepared for the vile secrets it held.

---------

"So Malak what is our next destination?"

"I believe it would have to be…," He hesitated, "Tatooine."

"Interesting." Revan turned her attention back to the present, concentrating unnaturally hard upon piloting the sub.

"Revan, what are we going to do about the fleet?"

"We will come to retrieve them when the time is right."

"But we are going to need them in your plan of, uh, domination."

"Once we find the Star Forge we can come back and tell the Republic we need the fleet to exterminate the rest of the Mandalorians; it's simple really."

Malak remained soundless for the rest of the short journey back to the Republic compound. The officer they had confronted when they first reached Manaan came up, demanding to know where they had been.

"Where were you? The Selkath came up and threatened to kick us out of the kolto business because the so-called 'heroes' of the Republic threatened them."

Revan sighed, "Malak take care of him please, I'll go get the ship ready."

Revan strode off without a glance behind, confident in Malak's skills to persuade people.

"So the so-called 'heroes' threatened him?" The officer nodded vigorously, "Well what would you do, if the heroes threatened you?"

"You uh wouldn't do that, would you?" He stammered.

"OK just because you helped us I'll tell you where we were. My friend Revan and I were down at the darkest depths of the ocean, searching for an evil which we are trying to uncover." Malak started walking outside to a secluded area, the Republican trailing behind like a puppy. "We will find this evil and unleash it upon the known world, exterminating everything and one that stands in our way. What do you think about that?"

"You guys seriously wouldn't do that."

Malak turned to look at him, "Look into my eyes and tell me that I wouldn't."

So as the Republic officer looked into his cold gray eyes, he found that he couldn't tell him otherwise. "You're, you're serious, aren't you…?"

Malak smiled grimly, "Deadly. So you know," He ignited his orange lightsaber, "You can keep this quiet, a secret from one being to another right?"

The official nodded swiftly.

"Well I'm afraid that was the wrong choice. If there is one thing in this damned galaxy I hate, it is cowards. And I'm afraid I have to say that you're a prime example of one." Malak said as he cut the man in half and silently pushed him into the churning water below. Malak quickly strode back to the ship, thinking about what he just did. For no matter how many times Revan did it, or how many times he did it, he could not get used to killing. To snuffing out an innocent life in a way so cold that it was unbelievable. It took guts to look someone in the eye and slice them with your lightsaber, watching as the life left their eyes, leaving them an empty shell. But that is why Jedi use lightsabers, to watch the pain you caused someone, to understand why you did it. Oddly enough the same was true for the Sith, they killed for pleasure, for that one moment where their victim's soul exploded like a nova as the life drained away from their bodies. For that moment where you could feel them becoming one with the Force, departing their bodies, leaving empty shells. But Malak knew better than to consider the true proportions of the Force for that clouded one's connection and screwed with one's mind.

"Malak," Revan's voice broke through his thoughts, "Did you take care of him?"

"Yes indeed I did. He will most definitely never bother us or anyone around him again."

Revan rubbed her hands together, "At least tell me you hid the body."

"I'm not that stupid you know."

"Oh since when was that true?"

Malak glared at her.

"I'm joking. God and you say I need to lighten up." She said sarcastically.

He was silent for a moment, "Revan are we doing the right thing?"

Revan exhaled slowly before answering, "Yes you and I saw the power of the true Sith and know that we must defeat them."

"Must we murder innocent people though?"

"Yes." She paused, "Do you remember a long time ago on Dantooine when we broke into the archives and discovered the Sith code?"

"I do remember."

"Do you also remember the Jedi code?"

"That too."

"Please recite them for me."

Malak delved into the innermost workings of his brain and said, "The Sith code:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

The Jedi code:

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no chaos; there is harmony._

_There is no death; there is the Force."_

"Now which one makes more sense?"

"I would have to say the Sith code."

"Why?"

"Well the Jedi forbid any emotion, grief, pain, love. But they forget that these are natural emotions, ones people feel on a daily basis. They also forget that not feeling these is allowing the Force to take over, intrude into your very soul. While the Sith encourage emotions, natural things, and to seize the Force and use it. Not to let it control you, but for you to control it to use it in a way that the Jedi never could imagine."

"Well that settles it then."

"What I still don't get it-"

"Go to bed Malak you look tired."

Malak sighed in defeat as he lay down, preparing himself for the grueling heat of Tatooine.

AN-Yeah this one is a little longer and more detailed. The next update will be by January 4th though because I'm going to my mom's family reunion and they hate technology. Grrrrr. Yep I hope you enjoyed and please review!

They make me happy and type faster.

You do want an update soon don't you…


	3. In the Grueling Desert Heat

AN- OK I lied again, I'm sorry. So yeah…anyways here are a few comments (actually two) then the story.

**To Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **Revan can be a male or a female, depending on the gender you choose in the game at the beginning. Most sites refer to Revan as a male, but in the second game it says clearly (kind of wishful thinking though on my part) that Revan is a female, but whatever. In my story Malak Reborn, I'm having Revan as a female, but in Shades of Darkness, Revan is a male. Hope that helps!

I thought that this was really interesting, so I decided to post it: _Mala _in Latin means jawbone, _Malus _means bad in Latin, and oddly enough the word _Malak _in Arabic means angel. Hmmm…

Chapter 3: In the Grueling Desert Heat

As soon as they stepped off into their next destination, heat surrounded them. The twin suns shined down on them, searing the pale skin of their bodies. Natives stared, completely amazed at the seemingly innocent pair; No one had ever stepped on Tatooine that looked so guiltless, as though they weren't attempting to run from the more civilized districts of the galaxy.

"So what are you two doing in this hellhole?" A young man of about 16 asked.

Malak turned slowly to look at him, "Why does it matter to the likes of you?"

The boy raised up his hands in self defense, "Hey you two look like you need a guide?"

This caught Revan's attention, "Why would that be?"

Surprised at her cold conduct he said, "A lot of people have been staring at you, wonderin' what the heroes of the Republic are doing on this pitiful place. I must say I'm surprised too, so may I ask what are you doing here?"

Malak was about to threaten the boy, but Revan pulled him back. _He could be useful in the near future. I feel he has much anger in him, for some reason I cannot perceive, let him be our guide. _Revan sent this message through the Force to Malak who turned and looked at her quizzically.

"You can be our guide."

Instead of excited her seamed wary, "What's in it for me?"

Revan narrowed her cool brown eyes, "Credits perhaps even a chance of a new life."

"How many credits?"

"Do you want the job or not?"

"Sure, sure I'll take it." He looked around, "Where is it you want to go?"

"Come." Revan grabbed his arm in her powerful grip and dragged him into a back alley. "My friend and I want to know where a certain object is-"

"What?" He interrupted.

For the second time in his life, Malak saw Revan's eyes flash golden. "Do not interrupt me." She hissed, "We want to know where the star map is."

"I've never heard of a star map," He looked at Revan's eyes and hastened on, "But there is a map in a krayt dragon's cave."

She pushed the boy back into the harsh desert sun, "Show us."

---------

The boy had led them for over 3 hours, through callous winds and ruthless Sand People just to find that the krayt dragon that was 'supposedly' gone was hibernating. Malak could feel the anger generating from Revan, powerful and wicked yet cold and composed, turning the very air around them dark. She whispered dangerously, "I thought you said the dragon was away."

"I-I thought he wa-was." He stammered.

"Well I would have to say you were wrong then, wouldn't I?"

He just stared back with big brown eyes horrified at what Revan had become.

"What would you say Malak?"

"I think we should give him another chance. There was no way for sure to know if the dragon was in there or not."

_You have much sympathy for the boy don't you? _Revan asked wordlessly.

_Well I think that he should be given another chance._

_Why?_

_I feel some sort of connection, like you said earlier that he could be useful to us. _

"Against my better judgment, I have decided not to hurt you, but allow you another chance." Revan concluded. The boy nodded his thanks then stood there unsure of what to do next. "Are you positive the dragon is hibernating?"

"Yeah, the krayt dragons always hibernate in fall."

Revan nodded and slowly Malak and she inched forward, attempting to avoid waking the dragon. They walked to the back of the cave to once again come upon a site of power; though this star map did not seem as menacing, as though someone had been there before and stripped it of its legendary power.

"Excellent." Revan rasped. Malak simply smiled cruelly, content at the prospect of finally overthrowing the pathetic Republic that the people of the galaxy had so long been contained. Revan had her own motives for finding the Star Forge, ones she would not dispel even to her greatest friend, but one could be sure that her purpose was kept quiet for an excellent reason. Revan walked over to the boy, once they were safely away from the cave. "What is your name?"

"Atton Rand." He smiled.

"Do tell us, why do you hate the Jedi?"

"I never said I hated-" He stopped as he realized that Force users could sense emotions, "Well I was born here on this horrendous planet to a poor family. About ten years ago, when I was 6, a Jedi came to this planet, on a mission of which he could not tell; But all I knew was that because of him my friends, parents, siblings ended up dead."

Malak's curiosity got the better of him, "Then why do you not hate us?"

"That Jedi was a mask of calm and purpose, but you guys seem much more real. You have hate in you, I can sense it and I can relate to that."

_He is Force-sensitive. _Revan realized.

_Should we take him with us?_

_It would be wise. _Revan turned to the boy, "You are wise. Let me tell you why we are here; There is a growing threat in the Unknown Regions of the Sith, the dark side users. To protect this Republic we have to become the enemies of it. Let me give you a taste of the dark side." Revan placed her hands on Atton's temples. He expected to feel a wave of anger coursing in him, hot, burning, fiery, just like Tatooine's twin suns; but instead he felt ice.

Let me pause to tell you something; Many people in this cursed galaxy believe that the dark side is blazing, burning, feverish, a hot anger that awaits them, ready to consume them like the flames of a fire. What they do not realize is that the dark is not angry; In times of peril it is your greatest friend, an ally, it protects you from what you dare not know. The stars are defined by the indefinite darkness through which they move, days are defined by the night which follows them, for with every light there is a shadow. The dark side is cold, frosty, frigid, silent waiting for the exact moment in which they can strike. It is the shadow beneath your feet, the nightmares from your sleep, the icy fingers that run down your spine sending chills throughout you. The dark is patient for it never fails. It knows that somehow, somewhere it will win because the brightest lights cast the darkest shadow.

Atton felt icy fingers running down his back, tempting him into wanting more.

"Do you like that?" Revan asked quietly. "Do you want to feel that more?"

He nodded, but she still released her hold over him, allowing his mind to wander back to the desert suns of Tatooine.

"I would like you to come with us, not now, but when we return, be ready." She left him standing there, his short brown hair falling in his eyes, in the sweltering warmth.

As they walked back to the ship Malak asked, "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes Malak, I'm indeed sure that is wise. Now no more from that area, we need to head to the Star Forge." And they walked onto their small ship, leaving for a time the planet where they had found the last piece to their puzzle, in the grueling desert heat.

**AN:** I hope you liked it and it wasn't to deep or whatever. This story will go into depth about the dark side and stuff. Some of the ideas I got from Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover, so yeah I'm not plagiarizing. The next chappie will be out sometime or another. Please review!


	4. When Darkness Surrounds Me

AN: I got some of the sentences in this chapter out of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover.

Chapter 4: When Darkness Surrounds Me

A looming black shape appeared out of the thin mist.

"The Star Forge." Revan inhaled sharply, her eyes full of wild excitement. "This is it Malak, the one thing our work has led up to, this one pivotal moment."

Malak just continued forward slowly but steadily making his way to the Star Forge. Revan ran to catch up with his long strides and they both paused in awe at the site of supremacy.

This is how it feels to be at the Star Forge right now:

The tremendous power surrounds you, swirling through your veins, filling them with ice. Its presence is so large in the Force, yet it hides itself so well, just like the dark side. It emerges before you, feeding your desire for death and revenge. You can feel it silently begging you to grasp it, use it, and there for have the galaxy in the palm of your hand. But still a tiny dragon in the back of your mind reminds you of the friends and memories you left behind. When the influence of the Star Forge overwhelms you, you grab the dragon by the neck and crush it. It no longer exists; it is nothing but dust in the wind, so you are one with the dark side. You allow it to control your every move, it feels what you feel, sees what you see; it is now as necessary to you as a heart or brain, vital to your being. As you step forward to activate it, it hums to life on its own as though waiting for the greatness you held, waiting just for you. It floats gently in the air, inviting you inside, tempting you in a way that you cannot resist. Once inside the massive device you find a pair of robes and a mask. Blood red crimson and black like the deepest shades of the night. You put it on and it fits perfectly, whirling about you like a shadow, covering you in comforting darkness. You fit the mask in place, your demonic features and intents hidden by its disguise. Your transformation is complete, you are complete.

"Revan this is it." All Malak could do was stand in dread.

He couldn't see Revan smile behind the mask, but he could sense it, "This is perfect." She turned to face him, her eyes permanently yellow, "The end of the Republic is in sight. The end begins now."

This is Revan:

An astonishing Jedi who chooses not to help the galaxy, but instead damns it to eternal warfare. She was one of the most powerful Jedi Knights in the Order at the time, but instead her passion drives her to do the impossible; Turn her back on the Republic she loved. But as with most 'evil' people, they don't believe that they are evil, she believes she is only helping the galaxy. Not only that, she has a lifelong friend in Malak. They have been best friends since childhood and they could never betray each other.

They couldn't.

They're a team. They are _the _team.

And both of them are sure they always will be.

AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but with my sister Tambrey annoying me and just this chapter pissing me off, I decided to just end it.


End file.
